


Christmas Cuddles

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, christmas cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Connor and Dylan don't get much time together over Christmas but there's always time for cuddles.





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Megs!  
> You asked me for Christmas cuddles so here are some Christmas cuddles for you <3

It’s times like Christmas that make Connor truly hate hockey. Because every year Christmas means he and Dylan have to plan around their respective schedules to maybe be able to see each other for a day so they can at least act like they get to celebrate Christmas together. Connor loves Dylan and he has no plans to break up with him like ever, but being long-distance sucks.

This year they get a three day break between games, luckily on the exact same three days, and Connor immediately invited Dylan to come to Edmonton. Dylan accepts, and takes the earliest flight he could find on Christmas Eve. It’s a three hour flight to Edmonton from Phoenix, and he has to go to Denver after for his next game with the Yotes, but it’s worth every minute of it when he gets to meet Connor at the airport and hug him really long and hard.

They agreed to have dinner with Ryan that evening, but it’s still a few hours until then, and they spend them wrapped around each other on Connor’s bed. Connor’s got his head pillowed on Dylan’s chest, one arm thrown across his torso. Dylan has one arm wrapped around him and Connor knows from the way he’s breathing that he’s close to dozing off.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Connor says.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m glad to be here, too,” Dylan says sleepily. They lapse into silence again, and Connor listens as Dylan’s breath slowly evens out. He smiles and closes his eyes as well. They’ve definitely earned themselves a nap.


End file.
